wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk To Me Featured Word I feel so honored, and sorry about not being from the news. I had That One Guy put one of my articles up for nomination a while ago, but I never expected this. This was so unexpected, I didn't get around to giving you this mesage until days after I read my talk page and then had a heart attack, followed by a stroke, followed by 12 different kinds of cancer(I got over it all already). The next word will be "Ripped from the Headlines". lol, almost forgot signiture thingy --Prof. McDoc 03:39, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Agatha Ruiz de la Prada Sweet baby Jeebus. And I though the moldy blancmange dress was the worst of it. Designers like her are giving the avante-garde a bad name! Oh, I can remove the watermarks if they bother you - mostly I find those pictures on the BBC, but I can either grab them directly from the AP or digitally remove the little tags. --Atenea del Sol 15:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : PS: thanks for featuring Obama Bear Market! Ripped from the Headlines I have ripped Obama Bear Market from the headlines of the Financial Post. What now? Also, how do I get the pictures to line up in one straight line at the bottom? Atenea del Sol 01:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles 2016 Presidential Election GOT 5 YES VOTES!!!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Here's the scoop, Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Ice cream.................., oh yeah where was I? I was lucky to get 3 of those guys to come out of hiding to vote. Ever since the recount they've terrified to even log on in the fear of being banned. I've had to buy them all new chew toys, and rub their bellies all day just to get those 3 to vote. Besides, Check the IP pal, They ain't on my computer no more pal!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by the way, if you get the chance, you mind voting for 2016 Presidential Election? --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) What would we have to do to get our vote counted??? --Cardinalqueen 10:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Colbert Loyalists Template:loyalist --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 12:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Template:Miniloyal --Atenea del Sol 15:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Any idea where I could find the Bin Laden tapes? I don't seem to recall having seen them in their entirety. Do you know if the full versions were even released? Imam12 07:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Ballz I sir am offended by your usage of the patriarchal oppressive term BallZ. I have been informed by the worlds greatest american that it is now acceptable to use the term GUTz instead. offensive behavior --Not deeply offended, and yet the reference to man points brings back some rough memories of hate crimes committed against me for my manliness. yes --Imam12 02:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Anti-Meatism Actually, to be frank... I have no intention of backing down on the fundamental premise that spurred the entire travesty of ilk justice. I find it disheartening that my notion about raised or hunted animal consumption was not seen as helpful to the ilk. I think man points as a filter, caused the notion to be rendered faulty by popularity. Supporting case: The way the liberal media handled the Palin turkey slaughter thing. Only an idiot would see this in such a political way that this was not a meet your meat expose'. I actually championed her cause on this subject on such grounds. Last message I sent you. That last message was the equivalent of drunk dialing. Thanks I appreciate the photo for the headbone article. But I was kinda wondering (n00b) how does one add captions to photos? --DorkVader 16:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) school photo series I liked it but what I really would want to do is put multiple grade photos of chewbacca say, in his name box with each one listing the grade. I have no idea how to do that. That is why I set it up the way I did because I can just list links in order of grade after his name. Plus this way the directory page doesn't spoil all the surprises, but then again it would be cool if it looked like a year book... If you could show me how to format something like that that would be neat. --Imam12 05:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) where should go? http://mine.icanhascheezburger.com/View.aspx?ciid=1995012 Could be a Chewbacca commemorative coin for his efforts at indiscriminately killing liberal fish. This could start a fight though(with me). Maybe it's an attempt to hijack the bear image... --Imam12 22:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe Palin is using coins as "Most Wanted" posters!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) authority I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of the audio ads at the login screen. Is there anything that can be done about this. For some reason I just don't believe they are telling the truth when they tell me I have won an XBOX.